JSM10
The JSM10 is a hollow body electric guitar model introduced by Ibanez in mid 2014. It is a signature model for American jazz-rock guitarist John Scofield. It is made in China as a less expensive alternative to Scofield's flagship JSM100. The JSM10 features a thin, double cutaway, semi-hollow body design with a flamed maple top with ƒ holes and multi-layer binding and flamed maple back and sides mated to a set-in sapele neck with a 22-fret ebony fingerboard with binding and acrylic and abalone split block position markers. Components include dual Ibanez Super 58 humbucking pickups with gold covers and individual volume and tone controls and a tri-sound switch for the neck pickup, a Tune-o-matic style bridge with Quik Change III tailpiece, a bone nut and a black pickguard. For 2016 the sapele neck was replaced the a mahogany and maple construction; for 2019 this was again changed to nyatoh and maple. For 2020 the bridge was changed to the new Gibraltar Artist. Changes from the JSM100 include different woods and hardware, elimination of the compound radius fretboard, addition of a tri-sound switch and relocation of the output jack from the side to the front of the guitar. These last two changes are elements that were altered in adapting the AS200 for the JSM100 design, so the JSM10 is closer in these ways to the AS200. The JSM20 is a similar model with a matte black finish. Specifications | made = China | colors = Vintage Yellow Sunburst (VYS) | bodytype = Hollow body | bodysize = | bodylength = 489mm / 19¼" | bodywidth = 400mm / 15¾" | bodydepth = 67mm / 2⅝" | mattop = Flamed maple | finishtop = | matback = Flamed maple | finishback = | backinlay = | bodybinding = Multi-layer cream/black | matneck = 2014–2015: 2016–2018: 2019–2020: | matfb = Ebony w/ binding | nj = Set-in | neck = JSM Artstar | scale = | nut = Bone | frets = 22 | fretsize = medium | fretedge = Artstar | bridge = 2014–2019: ART-1 fixed 2020: Gibraltar Artist | stringspace = 10.5mm | tailpiece = Quik Change III | hw = Gold | pucon = HH | puneck = Ibanez Super 58 passive/alnico | pubridge = Ibanez Super 58 passive/alnico | control = / Tri-sound switch for neck pickup | output = Front mounted | inlay = Acrylic and abalone split block | tuners = Ibanez die-cast | tuning = | strings = | knobs = Speed | pg = 3-layer black/white/black }} Images Sources * 2014 USA summer new product catalog (page 8) * 2015 North & South America and Oceania catalog (page 31) * JSM10 product page, Ibanez USA, archived June 2015 * 2016 Japan catalog (page 39) * 2018 Asia catalog (page 43) * 2019 Europe catalog (page 47) * JSM10 product page, Ibanez USA, archived July 2019 * JSM10 product page, Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 Category:Guitar models Category:John Scofield models Category:HH pickup configuration Category:New in 2014 Category:2014 models Category:2015 models Category:Updated in 2016 Category:2016 models Category:2017 models Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2020 models